


The Thief

by Shownkindness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Lexa, Huffy Clarke, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Short & Sweet, birthday gift for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: After defeating The Mountain together Lexa and Clarke can't seem to find a moment alone. With war looming over again it causes Clarke to do something she has never done before.





	The Thief

At first Lexa didn’t even realize what was going on. Between meetings with the ambassadors and training with the nightbloods there was little time to take note of everything in her room. It wasn’t until she went to the Commander gear to see her signature sash missing that things started to be noticed. Frowning, her green eyes scanned the room to see if she had taken it off. Not spotting it in the room Lexa started to look around to see if anything else was missing. It wasn’t until she went to her closet did she notice six shirts were missing. All of them training clothing.

Sniffing around the room Lexa tried to pick up any scents. As expected she could smell her maids, Anya, Titus and Clarke. Pausing the leader thought back to omega that was the last scent she picked up. Since Clarke had come to Polis to work on peace they rarely had time to see each other, save for ambassador meetings. It had been a rough week with news of Azgeda moving closer to the borders and all their focus had been on pushing them back.

The omega and alpha hadn’t had time to talk about the feelings that had been bared during their journey to The Mountain. Lexa hadn’t been with anyone since their kiss and though they weren’t mated she felt a bond with the omega. After their victory together, Clarke had been pulled away to help with the injured and it seemed that there was always something keeping them apart. They saw each other daily, but that wasn’t the same as when they were making plans together in the heat of war. It was awful, but Lexa almost debated full out war with Azgeda to get that feeling back.

Pausing, Lexa remembered that she was trying to find out who had taken her sash. Going to her doors she called in her guards. The two betas, skittishly made their way into the room confused on what was wrong. Both standing straight they tried to look as unaffected by slight sent of sadness coming from their Heda.

“Who has been in my room the past few days?”

“You Heda, Titus, your maids, and Wanheda.”

“Are you sure no one else?”

“Yes Heda.”

Nodding she dismissed them and decided to go talk to Clarke. Maybe she would have an idea of who could have been stealing due to her full access to the chambers. Clarke wouldn’t come to her at night, but she still invited the Ambassador a chance to come see her. It wouldn’t be productive though, by the time Lexa did get back to her room she passes out instantly. Making her way down the hall Lexa noticed a honey scent coming from the door of Clarke’s room. Tilting her head slightly she tasted it and knocked on the door.

It took only a moment before Clarke answered the door. It only took a seconds after that for Lexa to spot the familiar red sticking out from a pile on the floor. Moving past Clarke, she moved to the pile of blankets and clothing. Before she could reach down to take the sash there was a deep growl from the omega who had caught up. Glancing up Lexa caught the confused look coming from the omega along with a distressed scent. Taking in more detail of the pile in front of her Lexa noticed all the shirts that were missing were littered inside along with the furs from Clarke’s own bed.

“You’re nesting.”

“I am not.” Clarke replied quickly.

“Klarke. This is a nest. That and it explains where all my clothing has gone.”

“I am not nesting. My heat is too far away and I’m not about to deliver.”

Moving a little away from the nest Lexa could smell Clarke relax and continued to explain, “You are probably stress nesting. When there is a lot of things going on an omega will make a place that is safe, normally bringing their mate’s scent into it as well for comfort. That’s why… that’s why you have been drawn to take my shirts.”

With her chin up Clarke refused to be ashamed of the stress nesting. There had been a lot going on not only in Polis, but inside her own head. They hadn’t talked about their attraction and with her heat looming Clarke wondered if she would have to spend it alone. She knew that she was going to get caught when she stole the sash, but it had the thickest amount of Lexa’s scent on it. After going toe to toe with the Plains Rider Ambassador earlier that day she needed the extra comfort.

“We aren’t mates though.” Clarke spoke up clearly.

Focusing more on the woman in front of her Lexa tried to understand what she meant by that. In the Commander’s mind they were together, just struggling to make it official. She had though Clarke saw them the same way, but maybe she was going to invite someone else to help during her season. A low growl vibrated through the room and Lexa was started when she realized the noise was coming from her. A soft purr came from Omega who was moving closer to the growling alpha.

“Yet.” Clarke told her softly, “Maybe we can change that when my heat comes?”

Melting at the touch of Clarke’s hand on her stomach, the growl turned into a rumble of contentment. Moving in she wrapped her arms around the omega and hugged her close for the first time, her rumbles only getting louder. A week’s worth of tension dripped from Clarke’s shoulders and she nuzzled into Lexa’s neck.

“I’d like that” The alpha replied thickly, “but I need my sash back.”

Nodding, Clarke didn’t move to let go of the alpha. The sash could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> To my Shy Omega, happy early birthday :3. And as always come bug me on Tumblr and sorry for the grammar


End file.
